


From the start to the perfect end

by petrichor_13



Series: BvS衍生 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana和Bruce的一次對談。</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the start to the perfect end

**Author's Note:**

> 接續BvS結尾，即超人死去之後。  
> 

*

「這些畫面會令你想起什麼嗎?」

Diana用一種極具穿透力的口吻問著，彷彿此時此刻的他除了一套寬鬆的休閒服裝之外還穿著數不清的盔甲。

 

超人死後Bruce無意間產生了一個嶄新的習慣，一個複雜的習慣。  
如果夜巡結束時陽光還沒滲透進高譚烏煙瘴氣的純黑夜空，他會換下蝙蝠裝，靜靜坐在屋頂，等著第一道光線從遙遠的彼端劃過天頂。

 

_像是某種悼念。某種讓他不會輕易偏離軌道的方式。_

 

儘管如此，還是遠遠不夠。  
究竟是哪個部分缺失了一角，Bruce自己也說不上來，因為他把這些放置在一個太 **深** 的地方。

 

「Bruce?」Diana察覺到對方的沉默，開口呼喚了他的名字，像是要把眼前的男人從佈滿枯枝敗葉的泥濘中拉起一般。

「沒什麼......我很好。」Bruce用比平常更低沉的嗓音回答。  
他知道Diana並不是真的想知道答案，這只不過是一種表達關心的方式，雖然對他而言有些太過精準了。

Diana微微皺眉，乾脆的坐了下來。  
她沉思好幾分鐘之後再度開口，改用一種相當委婉的口吻。

 

「你得想辦法擋住自身的視線，才能繼續朝著懸崖邁進。」*

 

Bruce挑了挑眉，這句話從一個活了五千年的人口中說出來實在有些彆扭，他知道對方在影射什麼，然而他不會這麼做。

他不能。

 

唯有面向這道光，陰影才會暫時落在他身後。  
他才有喘息的空間。才有希望繼續行走。

 

「妳知道這句話不適用在我身上。」這是一個肯定句。

「我知道。而你甚至覺得他的死亡讓你們更接近了一點。」  
如果Diana方才的口氣稱得上是溫柔，那麼現在便是慍怒前的寧靜了。

 

她關心這個人，而關心帶給她的總是更多的失落。  
她有時渴望著並肩前行的感覺，但在幾次失敗後她便明白，即使能夠並肩前行，也無法一同踏上終點。

她甚至不知道終點在哪裡。

但她依然全心全意愛著這個世界，直到它凋零的那一天。

 

「我會考慮暫時遮住視線的。」Bruce突然開口。  
聽起來像是一種退讓，又或者是對她的體諒。

「我在原地踏步太久了，對吧?」他看向Diana，語氣中的陰暗已經比方才減輕不少。

 

_他想再去一次堪薩斯，那道光的誕生之處。  
彷彿Clark始終在那。_

 

「Bruce，你值得很多人，和很多事。」她在站起身後輕聲說道。  
這些話語總有一天會將那個缺口填滿。即便不是現在。

「...........妳說的算。」

 

Diana笑了一下。  
在清晨的陽光輕輕爬上Bruce略帶暖意的眼角後才緩緩離去。

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> "原句：「我們總是在想辦法擋住自身的視線，才能安心朝著懸崖邁進。」此為帕斯卡的名言，收錄在《思想錄》，意思是人類要是認真思考死亡，精神根本無法負荷。"  
> 以上節錄自伊坂幸太郎"死神的浮力"。
> 
> 這篇算是稍微借用這個想法來表達Diana希望Bruce可以放下Clark的死，讓自己好過一些。  
> 但是比起遺忘，拖著傷痕前進才是Bruce一貫的作風(笑)，而他總會撐過去的。


End file.
